This invention relates to a device of controlling a motor for the fixed speed tape feed of a tape recorder.
A known device of controlling a motor for the fixed speed tape feed comprises a system of controlling the run of a motor by utilizing electromagnetic pulses. With most of the conventional motor run control devices, a pulse-generating magnet is set in a motor itself. In this case, the motor pulley is only used to transmit the rotation moment of the motor, but not in connection with a pulse-generating magnet.